Baby Sister
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: Laney's mum is going through birth and Laney had to stay at Corey's house. How will it go?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Laney's POV<strong>

Oh crap my mum's water broke! My dad had quickly called an ambulance right away. About 10 minutes later, the ambulance came at my house. My dad told me to go to Corey's house while my mum goes through birth, so I got my phone and texted Core on kik.

**_'Hey Core, is it alright if I come round your house until my mum get her baby?'_**

I had waited for a couple of minutes to wait for Core's text, but after waiting the message finally came.

**'Sure Lanes, anything for you *love heart* Kin and Kon had gone out to get their mum a present so I guess it will just be me and you. =)'**

I blushed when he said anything for you and put a love heart inside the text and it will just be me and him! My heart was pounding a lot. This is the best day ever! First I'm going to have a baby sister and now I get to spend some time with Corey alone! I grabbed my phone from the table and went to his garage. I knocked on the door to see if he's in and he answered the door wearing his casual clothes.

"Hey Lanes." Corey said smiling which caused me to blush. Why does he look cute when he smiles?

"Hey Core." I said hi back. We had both went in the garage sitting on the couch with an awkward silence. For some reason I kept pressing the button on my Ipod to see if I got any messages from my dad about the baby.

Corey had started the conversation, "So do you know if the baby's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"It's going to be a baby girl, after she's born we decided to call her Destiny." I smiled about the baby coming.

"Destiny sounds like a nice name. I think she'll look a lot like you." Corey touched my nose with his index finger which caused hearts to come in my eyes.

"I recommend that she'll look way cuter and prettier than me, while everyone else thinks I'm a boy who looks ugly and skinny." I insulted about myself, but really I weigh as light as a feather.

"Don't say that about yourself Lanes your not ugly, besides I think your cute." Corey said. Wait did he just call me cute? Oh god now I can feel my cheeks turning red.

"You think I'm cute?" I said.

"Of course I do your hair is smooth that's why I give you noodgies and your eyes are certainly beautiful." Corey chuckled which I found adorable. I can't control my blushing he just flatters me too much. Corey started flirting with me more and more saying how cute I look.

**Corey's POV**

Laney is just adorable! Her hair is just like a pile of roses, her eyes are like emeralds that reflects the sun. I am going to confess my feelings to her today so she'll have the best day ever. I think. I heard Lanes phone vibrate it might be her dad telling her about the baby being born.

**Laney's POV**

I heard my phone vibrate so I picked it up right away and it was from my dad. Finally! I opened the text, as I read it I felt heart broken. The baby died while my mum went through birth. I didn't want to cry infront of Corey but I just lost control of myself. Tears started rolling down my eyes but I quickly wiped them away.

"Hey Lanes was that text from your dad?" My crush asked me so I had to lie but I hate lying to Corey because we've been friends since we was 5 years old.

"No it was a text from ummm Kin." I lied but I think Corey knew that because he looked at me like a his favourite guitar was thrown away.

**Corey's POV**

I knew Laney was lying because when I look into her eyes they looked red and puffy. "Lanes you know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked her seeing her down while I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yh Core I know, why?" Laney said.

"Because I care about you and I want to know if your alright." I cupped her cheek looking into her eyes which looked puffy. I know she's been crying.

"Corey, I'm fine." She pushed me away and looked to the left side.

"Laney your not fine! I know you were crying because your make up is smudged." I know I sounded a bit harsh but I really care about her.

**Laney's POV**

Great! Now he knows I've been crying. I just wanted everything to go well but it didn't. I just cried to myself softly until Corey brought me to his lap and cried onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around my back hugging me tightly and rocking me like a baby.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Core." I just kept crying onto Corey's shirt which made it wet.

"Shhhhhhhhhh don't cry Lanes. Deep breath you'll be okay." Corey whispered to me making me feel more calm. I breathed lightly.

"Better?" He smiled as I nodded.

"So Lanes, why were you upset anyways." He asked me.

"Well I received a text from my dad saying the baby died when my mum was giving birth." I explained my story. I was extremely upset about not having a sister and being an only child.

**Corey's POV**

When I heard Laney's story about her baby sister died. I felt pain in my heart. Even worse she was an only child without any siblings.

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss." I said making my heart ach more and more.

"Thanks Corey for cheering me up." She grabbed my cheeks and kissed me on the lips passionately making me kiss back. I can't believe she is kissing me! I felt joy in my heart that I could scream. I held onto her waist while she was wrapping her arms around my neck. I wanted to kiss her all day but we needed to separate to get air so I let go of her.

"Lanes?" I looked into her emerald green eyes again.

"Sorry Core, it's just I really like you and I can't control myself-" I stopped her talking by putting my lips onto hers. I really liked the kiss she gave me it was...magical. I pulled back smiling at her.

"I love you Laney. There's nothing to be disappointed about I like you back." I can't believe she kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back.

"I love you too Corey." I saw her hugging me tightly putting her head on my chest wrapping her arms around my stomach.

"I feel better when I'm around you." I saw her giggle which was adorable. I kept stroking her hair which smelt like roses. I am happy I got the girl of my dreams as my girlfriend.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this story sucked. I know it was really rushed. I felt like writing a one shot because I was bored and thought of this idea. Thanks for reading. Bye!<strong>


End file.
